Colonel Craft
Colonel Craft (geb. C. James Henry Eugene Andrew Craft) ist bis heute bekannt als der erste Engländer, der auszog, um neues Land zu erschließen. Seine zahlreichen Erfindungen, Entdeckungen und Arbeiten im Bereich der Wissenschaft machen ihn zu einem der größten Entdecker aller Zeiten. Leben Geburt und Kindheit Im Jahre 1793 wurde der junge C. Craft seiner Mutter Elizabeth und seinem Vater Rufus in dem kleinen englischen Fischerdorf Fishingville geboren. Er war den Aufzeichnungen seines Vaters nach "ein ruhiges und doch manchmal erstaunlich aufbrausendes Kind, mit den strahlend holzgrünen Augen seiner Mutter und moosbraunen Haaren." Als zwanzigstes Kind der Familie bekam er den Vater nur selten zu Gesicht und entdeckte so schon als Knabe im Alter von 6 Jahren das Entdecken für sich. Seine Mutter beschreibt in ihren Briefen, wie er Steine aufeinander klopfte, seinen Geschwistern Tierrassen zuordnete und einmal sogar stundenlang mit dem Hauslehrer diskutierte, Kaffeebohnen könnten doch gar keine Bohnen sein. Seine schulische Laufbahn verlief den Ansprüchen seiner Eltern nach angemessen, hatten sie für ihn doch eine Karriere als oberster Anführer der Gurkentruppe in einer ihrer Gemüsefabriken vorgesehen. Jugend und junges Erwachsenenalter Im Alter von 15 Jahren war die rudimentäre Schulbildung für C. Craft abgeschlossen. Bald darauf begann er die von den Crafts angestrebte Karriere in der Gemüsefabrik. Für die nächsten paar Jahre fiel er nicht weiter auf und seine Eltern hofften, ihm die Flausen aus dem Kopf erzogen zu haben. Die Fantasie des Jungen blieb jedoch bestehen. Zusammen mit seinem 13-jährigen Lieblingsbruder Lancelot entwarf er Pläne für mechanische Kakteen und diverse Kriegsmaschinen. Gelegentlich versuchte er seinem Vater neue Geschäftsideen - beispielsweise die Umbenennung von "Gemüsefabrik Craft" zu "Crafts Gemüsefabrik" - zu präsentieren, diese wurden jedoch von diesem in den Wind geschlagen. Auch das Internet begeisterte den jungen Craft, jedoch war die Verbindung oftmals so schlecht, dass er beschloss, lieber an einen anderen Ort zu ziehen. Im drölften Jahr des 18ten Jahrhunderts begann somit C. Crafts große Forschungsreise. Erwachsenenalter, Jahre des Entdeckens und Tod Nach 12 Tagen Laufens auf dem Meeresgrund mithilfe einer selbstgebauten Taucherglocke erreichte C. das bisher unerforschte Deutschland. In einer verwaldeten Gegend im Norden kam es zu einer für ihn lebensverändernden Begegnung. In seinem Tagebuch schreibt er dazu: "Thus, I went to thy place and my eyes fell upon thy creature. It was hairy, but I instantaneously fell for it. Though primitive, I soon found that it was lovely and able to be taught numerous things." (englisches Original, 1813) "So ging ich also dahin. Und wie da so war, erblickte ich so'n Ding. Es war haarig, aber ich war direkt begeistert. Obwohl es primitiv war, war es doch liebevoll, und in der Lage viele Dinge zu erlernen." (freie deutsche Übersetzung) Es beschloss, dem Affen das Sprechen beizubringen. So gründete er an jenem Ort das Dorf Mansfeld und begann seine Forschungen. Bis zum Jahr 1826 gab es in Mansfeld so nur C. Craft, seine Affen und eine von ihnen erbaute Lehmhütte aus Ton. Bis 1830 kamen ein Labor und eine Bodenheizung dazu. Weiterhin konnte C. einen riesigen Schatz aus goldenen Goldaffen ausgraben. Im Jahre 1850 war ein behagliches Dorf entstanden und C. Craft benannte sich in Colonel Craft um, als er eine komplett menschgewordene Affendame zur Frau nahm. Bis zu ihrem Tod im Jahre 1855 waren Colonel und Martha noch gemeinsam als Forscherduo tätig. Einen anderen Lebenspartner fand Colonel 10 Jahre später im argentinischen Archäologen James, der jedoch tragischerweise durch den Geist des Wasser umkam. Colonel Craft starb allein, aber im Glauben, etwas großes in seinem Leben geleistet zu haben. Forschung * erster Beweis, dass man den Affen das Sprechen und damit die Metamorphose zum Menschen beibringen kann * viele eindringliche Weisheiten zur Erde, dem Menschsein und der Wichtigkeit des Seins. * Theorie zu Mikro- und Makrokrokodilen * umfangreiche Analysen zur besten Bartmode * Züchten verschiedenster Tierarten * Archäologische Entdeckungen * Kriegs- und andere Maschinen * u.a. kleine Entdeckungen Ehrungen Ein Nobelpreis in jeder Kategorie, der Oscar von Leonardo Di Caprio und ein Integrationsbambi wurden Colonel Craft posthum verliehen. Es gibt mehrere Verfilmungen seiner Lebensgeschichte: Die "Craft"-Trilogie, die Komodie "Hör mal, wer da entdeckt" und die Romanze "Berühr mich am Schnurrbart". Im Jahr 2017 erschien der Superheldencomic "Supercraft". Auch dem Computerspiel "Minecraft" werden Verbindungen zu Colonel Craft nachgesagt. Zwölf Medizini-Sonderausgaben beschäftigten sich intensiv mit dem großen Entdecker. Weitere diverse Bücher sind in allen Bibliotheken der Welt aufzufinden. Nachfahren Zwar sind einhundert Prozent der Bewohner Deutschlands Nachfahren Crafts, dennoch konnten einige größere Erfolge erzielen, als andere. Dazu zählen: Der etwas unfreiwillige Entdecker Craftinson Crusoe, der Chemiker Bunsen Craft oder auch die Schauspielerin Emma Craft. Am wichtigsten sind jedoch mit Sicherheit die beiden Verwahrer des Schatzes der goldenen Goldaffen Simon Craft und Ole Craft.Kategorie:Personen